The present invention is related to a stick which is resiliently extensible and adjustable in length. The adjustment can be easily achieved by both right-handed and left-handed users.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-49004 discloses a stageless adjustment device for a stick. A rotary shaft is integrally disposed on top end of the lower fitting tube of the stick. The rotary shaft has a central conic body formed with conic circumference. A resilient cylindrical damper and an eccentrically rotatable circular palate are screwed on the outer circumference of the rotary shaft. When rotating the lower fitting tube to press the circular plate against the inner circumference of the upper fitting tube, the damper is outwardly stretched by the rotary shaft to abut against the inner circumference of the upper fitting tube. Under such circumstance, the upper fitting tube is adjustably fixed with the lower fitting tube.
In the above stageless adjustment device, the circular plate is necessary. Such structure is complicated so that the manufacturing cost is relatively high. Moreover, the circular plate is likely to detach from the damper so that the adjustment device can be hardly durably used.
When fastening the upper fitting tube with the lower fitting tube, it is necessary to rotate the lower fitting tube in a fixed direction which is generally designed for a right-handed user. Therefore, it is inconvenient for a left-handed user to use the stick.
Furthermore, the stick with the above stageless adjustment device cannot be adjusted in accordance with the environment. Therefore, it often takes place that a user cannot conveniently and comfortably use the stick.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a stick structure which has a stageless adjusting/location device and is resiliently extensible and adjustable in length. When clockwise or counterclockwise rotating a daughter fitting tubes, the daughter fitting tube will tightly abut against the inner circumference of a mother fitting tube so as to easily adjust the length of the stick and firmly fix the stick at the length. The adjustment of length of the stick can be easily achieved by both right-handed and left-handed users.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: